dustytrailsrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Margaery Tyrell
Tyrell, Margaery Tyrell, Margaery Tyrell, Margaery For Margaery Tyrell from A Song of Ice and Fire. Spoilers within. The Road from Highgarden The only daughter of Mace and Alerie Tyrell, Margaery has been raised from birth to be crowned. At the start of A Song of Ice and Fire, she is a girl at the cusp of womanhood, slightly older than Sansa Stark, and poised to take the crown and all its spoils if the well-laid plans of her mother and grandmother, Olenna Tyrell, come to fruition. Always ready to hedge their bets, Margaery was eventually promised and wed to Renly Baratheon, in hopes that he would succeed his brother as the king in Westeros and sit the Iron Throne in a continuation of Robert the Usurper's reign. Margaery's marriage to the young king and the appointment of her brother, Loras, as the head of his guard, seemed the perfect plan to plant roses 'round the Iron Throne, but golden things are never meant to last. With Renly's untimely death, the Tyrells scrambled to change alliances and align the powerful Reach with the winning power in Westeros. With the Starks seemingly a failing choice after the death of patriarch Ned Stark and young King Robb mired in disputes with the Freys of the Crossing, Mace Tyrell (at the urging of the women behind his power) chose to marry Margaery to newly-crowned king Joffrey Baratheon and secure a seat on the Small Council in hopes of extending Highgarden's influence at court. Margaery, for her part, was more than willing to play the role of sweet and unassuming wife to Joffrey and hatched a plan along with her mother and grandmother to marry Sansa Stark to her oldest brother, Willas, in hopes of securing Winterfell to House Tyrell. Those plans were ground to a halt when Cersei Lannister chose to marry Sansa to Tyrion and later utterly destroyed when Tyrion was accused of Joffrey's murder (by poison at his own wedding, no less). Margaery was again a virgin widow, and quickly married to the young Prince Tommen in order to secure the dynastic line. She used her considerable influence as Queen Consort to kindle favor with the smallfolk of King's Landing and undermine an increasingly bitter and mentally unstable Cersei. It was these efforts to steal favor that ultimately caused her downfall, and Cersei hatched a plan to defraud Margaery as a whore unsuitable for the title of Queen. At the end of A Feast for Crows, she and Cersei are prisoners in the Great Sept, awaiting a trial by faith for adultery. She comes to Dusty Trails shortly before her arrest. A Lady and Queen Margaery is best described as a rose with thorns. On the surface, she is beautiful and unassuming, and prone to great acts of generosity and kindness. Beneath the sweet face, however, lie deeper motives and a calculating mind. For example, Margaery was very quick to endear herself to the young Sansa, in hopes of easing her into the idea of marriage to Willas in order to forward her family's scheming for Winterfell. In spite of the ulterior motives, Margaery does display genuine kindness at many points, and usually goes out of her way to demonstrate her generosity to the common folk of King's Landing. She also encourages Tommen to do the same, and hopefully save the face of the Baratheon (Lannister?) family in the eyes of both commoners and royals alike. She hopes by getting him to know his subjects, he won't be the subject of enmity like his brother and mother. The dearest things to Margaery are her cousins, Megga and Alla, and her brother Loras. When Loras is injured, Margaery is beside herself, and it's easy to see that his distress over Renly's death affects her deeply as well. She toes a delicate line between aloof maiden and warm, cherished friend, and plays the game of thrones with a delicacy that is rarely seen in Westeros. Inventory 1 samite gown, green with gold accents 1 pair green slippers 1 leather glove, suitable for hawking Since Arriving Margaery is currently living in House 20 with Daenerys and Jeremy. Threads 30 October 2008: Arrives, meets Daenerys 12 November 2008: Chats with Daenerys about the other girl's pregnancy. 22 November 2008: Margaery receives Loras's golden belt and is upset. She is comforted by Hermes, Snake and Zelda. 27 November 2008: Meets Remus Lupin outside his home. 15 December 2008: Enjoys the cold weather with Elizabeth Swann and Zelda. 29 December 2008: Learns the meaning of karaoke from Jack Harkness.